1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to video recording systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus that allow a user of a video recording system to reprogram the time values associated with time-based navigation functions of the video recording system.
2. Background of the Invention
Personal Video Recording (PVR) systems and Digital Video Recording (DVR) systems allow the user to record programming to a Hard Disk Drive (HDD). The user can rewind recorded programming by pressing a REVERSE button to initiate a reverse mode, or by pressing an INSTANT REPLAY button which instantly rewinds the video and reinitiates playback from a point X seconds in the past. Similarly, the user can fast forward through recorded programming by pressing a FORWARD button to initiate a fast forward mode, or can press a QUICK SKIP button that instantly skips ahead X seconds and reinitiates playback.
However, some users may find the pre-set time values for the INSTANT REPLAY and QUICK SKIP buttons to be unsatisfactory. For example, some users may find the pre-set time values to be too short and, thus, require multiple button presses to allow the user to see the desired video segment in its entirety. Other users may find the pre-set time values to be too long and, thus, result in the user “overshooting” and missing the point in time of interest to the user.
Unfortunately, conventional PVRs do not allow a user to reprogram the time values associated with time-based navigation functions such as, for example, the INSTANT REPLAY and QUICK SKIP buttons. Rather the time values for these buttons are set at the factory and there is no means to allow the user to specify a new desired time value.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have a method and apparatus that allow a user of a video recording system to reprogram the time values associated with time-based navigation functions of the video recording system. Such a method and apparatus would afford the user greater flexibility in using the video recording system.